The assembly of large structures may be hampered by dimensional mismatching, which may create a void at the interface between two components. This is especially problematic when one or more bag-side surfaces are at the interface. Shims are one common way to fill such voids. One common type of shim is the liquid shim, which includes an epoxy material. After the liquid shim is applied, the components are assembled with either temporary fasteners (e.g., clekos), or with the final fasteners partially torqued. Once the liquid shim sets (e.g., dries), the final fasteners are fully torqued. The liquid shim may take a day or more to set. What is needed is an improved shim that sets more quickly.